FNAF: I Just Want A family To Die With
by udk115
Summary: Nicholas Angollez lies on his death bed. Before the month is out he will die. His last wish is to spend time with what he calls his family. Unfortunately they have been powered down for maintenance. When Nick reactivates them , he unknowingly causes an all too familiar glitch to happen with the Fazbear family.
1. Chapter 1

FNAF: I Just Want A Family To Die With.

Part 1: My Last Wish.

I watch everyone down on street level go on with their day. Today might be some of those people might be living their last day. For some down there, their last day might come tomorrow , or the day after that , or the the day after that. Sooner or later though , every last man , woman , and child down on the street will meet their demise in some way or another. It's just a fact of life , we're all...

A voice calls out. "Nicholas , what do you want first ,the good news or bad?" I turn my head away from my room's window and to Doctor Alex. "Bad." I say. "Well when you go to Freddy Fazbears the animatonics will be offline for maintenance ." Alex says. "Wait so does that mean..." I look at Doctor Alex , expecting him to finish my sentence. "Yes it means you are going to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria tomorrow." Alex says to me.

"Yay!" I raise my hands high , and then put them down. "That's fantastic , just fantastic!" I yell , unable to control myself. Finally after five years , I can go back to Freddys. That place has many good memories for me. It's going to be so good to return. "Alright Nick contain yourself." Alex says to me with a smile. "Why your final wish is to be spend a day and a night at a rinky dink pizzeria is far beyond me." He says. "Well it's just I had so many of my best moments of my life there." I say. "I just want to see it one more time before you know." I say.

"Yeah , Yeah I know." Alex says. "So what are some of these "best moments of your life" that you had at that pizzeria?" Alex asks me. "Well Doctor Alex there's so many to pick from." I say as I try to think of what memory to use.

...

"Oh , I got one! It was my thirteenth birthday..."

(Five years ago.)

"Come on Balloon Boy , I just want to go play with the others. You already gave me a birthday balloon." I say to BB as he pulls me backstage. "Yes I know , but there's an extra special birthday balloon back stage!" BB says. "Okay whatever you say B..."

"SURPRISE!" voices all around me scream this as the backstage lights come on.

I see Foxy , Chica ,Toy Bonnie , and Toy Freddy staring at me. "Happy birthday mate!" Foxy says to me. I look at her and the others , not believing what I'm seeing. "Sorry about the others not coming little chick , they had to attend to the other children." Chica says to me. "No this is amazing , just simply...god thank you all! Just one question , why did you go through all this trouble for me?" I say to Chica and the others.

"Well Nick you're part of the family! You already did so much for us , even though you never needed to!" Toy Freddy says to me. "Well all I did was stay over night a couple times." I say. "Exactly our little chick , some adult guards can't even do that!" Chica says to me. "Well yeah , I guess you're right." I say. "Also you treat every single one of as equals. Some people do not give us that type of respect." Toy Freddy says. "Some people treat us like we're just soulless robotic monsters." He looks at me. "You don't."

"Toy Freddy is right my little chick." Chica approaches me. "So you went through all this trouble just for my birt.." Before I can finish Chica hugs me. "Um Ch..." Foxy approaches me and also holds me in her embrace. Not wanting to ruin the moment I just stand there , unable to stop smiling. This is definitely the best birthday ever.

(Five years later.)

"So your best memory was being able to talk to some creepy ass robots who celebrated you birthday?" Alex asks me. "Well , yes." I say. "And now you want to go back and say hi?" He asks. "Yeah pretty much."I say. He looks at me with bewilderment for a bit and then shrugs. "Okay whatever you say. Well you be'll going to the pizzeria tomorrow. Due to maintenance , it's been closed to the public for the week. Also the only staff who goes there during maintenance is the night guard and the maintenance crew." Alex says.

"The maintenance crew is not coming tomorrow , so no one should be there except you , until 12:00 am. That's when the night guard should come." Alex says. "Well I would love to stay and chat , but I have things to do. See you later Nick." Alex says. "Okay, see you." I say.

Alex walks off leaving me to my thoughts.

God I can't wait for tomorrow.

...

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

FNAF: I Just Want A Family To Die With.

(Quick credits...Master Of Puppets belongs to Metallica and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon...Moving on.)

Part 2: A day alone at Fazbear's.

"Now you will have no one with you at the pizzeria. No one. " Alex says to me as we pull into the parking lot. "That's awesome , a whole pizzeria just to myself." I say. "As you already know the animatronics are deactivated for the time being for maintenance, They should be up and running by seven am tomorrow. So you'll get about five hours to hang out with them tomorrow before I pick you up , okay?" He says to me.

"Okay , okay I got it." I say to Alex. "Can I have the keys now?" I ask him. "Don't lose these , Fazbear himself entrusted me with this keys." Alex says to me. "I won't lose them , I promise. " I say to Alex. "Okay." He says to me. He throws the keys and I catch them with my right hand. "Alright see you at twelve pm tomorrow Alex." I say to him as I exit the car. "Okay , see you." Alex says as he backs up and pulls out of the parking lot.

I turn to the pizzeria. Well , it's time to party.

...

Hours later

...

Sigh. I watch the ending cut scene to the house of the dead for the second time today. Well that's done. Time to find something else to do. I walk out of the arcade room and walked towards the booth area. My eyes fall on the stage area. Freddy's and Toy Freddy's mic are in the same position that I saw them in , five long years ago. A mischievous thought goes through my mind and I smile.

Well...no one's looking. I tell this to myself as I climb up the stage. I walk to the mics. I grab one turn it on and begin to pour out sweet musical nothings into it.

" Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings!"

" Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams! "

" Blinded by me, you can't see a thing!"

" Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream!"

" Master! "

" Master!"

" Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream! "

" Master! "

" Master! "

"Freak yeah , I want to thank you all for coming tonight , you been a great crowd!" I yell as I throw the mic down. "Hell yeah , wish I caught that on camera! I yell yet again , with no one around to hear me. "Yeah...yeah." I say to myself as I begin to calm myself down. That was entirely pointless. Yeah...but totally freaking awesome! I can finally scratch singing on stage off my bucket list!

I begin to walk off stage until the feeling of being watched washes over me. I look to the backstage room...just to see Bonnie staring at me while on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...wait a minute." I take a closer look at Bonnie. He's lying halfway out of the backstage room , his lifeless eyes staring at me. "You're deactivated...yeah. Sorry for yelling at you Bonnie." I say to Bonnie. Which is pointless , since he's deactivated. He didn't hear me screaming at him . Well if he was on , he probably be crying after having me scream at him. Bonnie always had self value issues and whenever got scared of him or called him ugly , he would curl up into a ball and cry. I really hated the kids who go out of their way to try and make Bonnie's life a living hell by constantly calling him names.

I would beat up a couple of them and try to cheer Bonnie up. Sure I would get in trouble with the parents , but it was worth it to see Bonnie stop crying. I walked over to Bonnie and peered opened the door he lays by. I peer into the backstage to see all of the toys and the original Fazbears deactivated and lying about. I'll be able to talk to them tomorrow , I'll just wait until maintenance comes and reactivates them...

Or maybe...I can do it. I know basic robotics. I was planning on being one of the first of the new generation to design the robots of the future until I was diagnosed . A couple of cancer sicknesses building up in your body sure puts a damper on your future plans. Anyway back to the subject of fixing my family. I should be able to do it. Just activate them and they should be up and running in a few minutes...

...

Minutes Later

...

And there finished with her. I stand over Foxy , a smile growing across my face. I turn to the last animatronic , who technically isn't an aniamtronic at all... Marty. I look at his pale mask and his purple tear like lines running down it. I flip him around and slightly take off his black cloth to get to his wires that should reactivate him. I crouch down and begin searching for the right wires. Oh come on , where are they ... here they are! I grab the wires and put them back in their proper place , causing some lights in Marty's back to light up. I put his black cloth fully back on and I get up. I begin to walk to the middle of the room to get the full look of my handy work. "Okay , now to wait for my family to fully react..." I suddenly feel a bunch of rope like threads grab my leg. I look down to see...puppet strings. I feel the strings being pulled back , causing me to fall flat on my face.

My vision is blurred as I look around to see blurry figures walking towards me. I readjust my eyes to fully grasp who is approaching me. It's...it's my family! I try to get up , but the strings still keep me down. "Well , well , we wake up to find an endo in our mist." A familiar voice says. I look behind me to see Marty standing above me , holding the strings that keep me in place. "And we can't have a naked endo running around the place without a suit." Marty says to me . "That's something that needs to be fixed."

...

End of Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

FNAF: I Just Want A Family To Die With

(Quick update , readers the second chapter of the CYOA story I'm doing for FNAF has been released on Devinart , so if you wanted to see more of that and were saddened to see it taken off FanFic. net , go check it out! Look up choose your own adventure FNAF stlye on Devinart to check it out! Leave a comment or pm me on FanFic about your choice!)

Part 3: A Granted Wish.

"Marty it's me Nick!" I scream at Marty. "How do you know about him you dirty endo? Marty yells at me. "Cause I'm him!" I yell. "It's me don't you recognize me Marty? Don't any of you recong..."

WHAM!

I feel something large and heavy hit the back of my head. I hit the ground , everything slowly fading...

Fading...

Fading...

Gon...

...

A...ahhhh , ow , my head. God what happened? I ...I think one of the Fazs hit knocked me out. Why? Why didn't they recognize me when I reactivated them? What were they on about when they called me endo? I look around to see I'm in the basement. God I...I need to get out of here! I try to move , but I found my hands and feet bound by strings. Freaking hell Marty what is your obsession with strings? I know you are a puppet but Christ in a hand basket why didn't you use rope?

Damn he is good at tying with strings though. I can't break my way out of those bonds. This is bad , really bad. Where are the others? Did they leave me here? What are they planning to do with me? On second thought I don't know what they're planning to do with me. I just want to get out of here! I begin to work on the bonds ,trying to get myself untied.

...

Oh come on , where did you even learn to tie string so good Marty? Just a bit more , a bit more and I can get out of these blasted strings! Come on...

Yes! I take off the strings and rub my sore hands. Alright , I am an escape master! This is great now I just need to untie my feet and I can get out of her...

"Ah , I see you are awake endo." a voice says to me. I look up to see Marty staring down at me. "Oh and you got your bonds off your hands. Good thing I caught you or else you probably would've got you feet untied too , and you would've escaped!" He says this with a smile. He picks me up by the shoulders and starts dragging me to an unknown location. "Also don't start with the "I'm Nick" stick again. Foxy said to me "If that dirty endo talks of me first mate again , I'll rip it's head off." So if I were you endo , I would keep drop the act." Marty says this me as contunies to drag me towards our destantion...whatever that may be.

I wanted to yell out , "It's not an act , I'm really Nick! Please stop this! " , but I have a funny feeling that this would do me no good. It's obivous something went wrong when I tried to reactivate my family and they know see me as an "endo." Wait , wait...endo...endo...endo. Why is this sounding so famlair...oh god...oh god. They're going to stuff me in a suit! I remember reading about the principles of animatronics and one of their objectives is to stuff rogue endos into a suit! Oh god , I don't won't to die like this!

I begin to struggle a bit before I feel Marty's hand at my throat. "Now , now endo keep doing that and I'll snap your neck in half. I don't want to hurt you , but I will if you force me to! I really wish I could let you go , you seem nice...for some reason..." Marty stops talking for a bit , and stares off into the distance. I even feel his hand begin to loosen it's tight grip on my throat. Marty shakes his head and I feel his hand tighten again. "But I know a rogue endo can be a danger to me and my family. I can't take the risk." He says.

I look behind Marty to see Foxy and Goldie waiting for us. They stand by a decayed robotic bunny suit. I feel my eyes widen. "Hello , you dirty endo. Or should I say dirty liar?" Foxy says this with a snarl. "Foxy please , he must've found one of our journals and got it in his head that's he's Nick." Goldie says to her. Wait journals? Wh...oh yeah , each of the aniamtronics keeps a journal , so that they can record their thoughts and hopes. Kinda like talking to another person about it , but with a pen.

"Whatever mate , let's just stuff him and get it over with. Goldie are you sure Spring is deactivated?" Foxy says to Goldie. "Yes , yes he is Foxy , I saw his deactivation with my own eyes...remember?" He asks Foxy."Yes , yes matey I do. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Foxy says to Goldie. "It's okay , let's just get over with." Goldie says to Foxy. "Thanks for being so mature about this Goldie , Spring is probably dead by now , leaving his suit empty , a good cover for this en..." Marty is interrupted by Goldie striding angrily towards him.

"JUST...stop...okay?" Goldie says as all anger drains from his face and is replaced by sadness. "Sor...sorry Goldie." Marty says. Goldie walks to the bunny suit and opens the back. He messes with some wires and then closes the back. "There , just getting the suit ready for the endo." Goldie says. Goldie then sticks in a shaft crank into the suit and begins to crank it. The suit opens up , showing it's insides. Marty shoves me towards Goldie. Goldie grabs me.

"Wait , please just li..." I try to say , but Goldie shoves me right arm inside the suit. "GAAAAAAAAH!" I scream as I feel something cut into my flesh. "Sorry endo I think a piece of scrap was hanging out , oh well when maintenance comes they'll fix that wound up for you." Goldie says to me as he lifts me up and puts my legs into the suit. He shoves my left arm into the left arm of the suit. Finally he pushes my torso and my head inside. My eyes look through rotten aniamtronic eyes which , thank god , are transparent. I see Goldie closing up the torso.

(Unknown POV)

Goldie do...

Wait...

Where I am?

I..Goldie!

I look to see Goldie , Foxy , and ...some puppet guy. Ho...how long was I out? I...I feel weird. I hear soft whimpering...f...from inside me. "Wait Goldie...is...is the endo bleeding?" Foxy says. "It's bleeding red oil...wait...I don't think red oi...wait that's not oil...tha...that's ...that's blood!" Foxy screams. "Yeah , it's my blood Foxy." A voice calls from within me. "I'm human. Also I'm Nick...please don't hit me for saying that." The voice continues to say. "Oh my god , it's you mate you returned...Oh god it's you! Goldie get him out of there now!" Foxy yells.

A thousand questions race through my mind as I get up. Everyone jumps back. "Goldie what's going on? Why do I have a human in me? Who's that puppe..."

KKKKKKkkkkk...

Oh god , oh shit! I'm such and idiot! I'm going into animatronic mode! "Oh god Goldie , quick open me up , save the person in me , sav..."

SNAP!

...

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I hear Foxy yell as she crumples to her knees. "NICHOLAS!" She yells as begins to cry. "Glll...glllllk..." I hear the human inside me choke out some bloody gurgles...

I feel...I feel tired...I think...I think...I think...blood...in...wires...short circui...

I crumple to my knees and I feel myself falling into the void yet again.

(Back to Nick's Pov.)

Pain through out...my entire body. I feel my torso ripped in multiple locations by gears and cogs . " F...Fo...glllllk..." I try to choke out Foxy's name but blood fills my mouth. I lay on the ground , blood leaking out of me. "Oh god Nick , don't worry we're getting you out of there!" I hear Goldie yell. He tries to lift me. "GLLLLLLLL! St...hur..." I try to tell him to stop , that him moving me is ca...pain...great pain..."Oh god I'm so sorry!" Goldie yells as he gently lowers me down. "Oh god , oh god , oh god!" Foxy yells this in between sobs. "We killed someone! We finally killed someone and it was my first mate!" She wails this.

"No Foxy we didn't kill him , he still can be saved! We can still save him!" Goldie yells this. "Marty call nine nine one!" Goldie yells to Marty. " Goldie...I can sense his life force fading..." M...Marty says something else ...bu...but...

"Don't say that , we can sti..."  
Whatever...Goldie sayi...sa...

Saying...Can't think...no...no...can't go yet...

I reach for Goldie. I grab his leg. He looks down. "I...I...I love you al..."

I faceplant into the ground and I let go of Goldie's le...

le...leg...

I can hear th...the voice of Goldie...he's calling...me...

Foxy...Foxy's c...crying...

I...I...I...I do...I do...don't want to di...

As everything fades , my mind becomes clear and I feel a sense of...peace.

Of all the places to die , at I least died here , with my family...

I ...

...

...

...

Where I am?

I look around to see I am no longer at the pizzeria or nowhere to be exact.

I'm...in darkness...floating in it , swimming in it.

Is this the afterlife? Floating as a subconsciousness in some void? Oh well it's better hell. I guess I can live with it. I still have my memories of the Fazs to keep me company for the rest of my sad little eternity here. Well it could be worse , it could be worse. Well time to enjoy the rest of my afterlife here...

"Hello? Is someone there?" I hear a voice call out. I look to the source of the sound. I see a outline in the darkness dimly lighted. The outline is of a...a...a bunny?

"Hello? Is someone there? Please answer..."

Wait...that's the spirit of the animatronic I died in!

...

End Of part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

FNAF: I Just Want A Family To Die With

Part 4: A Light At The End Of The Darkness.

(Nick's POV)

"Um...I'm here." I say. "Who are you?" The bunny spirit asks me. "I'm Nicholas." I say. "Wait...Nick?" he asks. "As in Foxy's supposed first mate?" He looks at me...I..I think. Hard to tell in this darkness. "Yeah , that's me." I say. "Oh god I'm so sorry , I forgot about how easily the springs can decompress , I'm so sorry!" He cries out. "I killed you and now you here to make me pay in the afterlife aren't you?" He yells this question at me. "Uh...no." I say.

"Oh... god , I look like a total idiot now!" He says. "No , that was a guess at what was happening here , and I think you were half right. I think we're in some type of afterlife." I say. "Is this the afterlife? Really? I mean it's better then the hell if that exists , but this? " The bunny says. "What , are suppose to float around here for all eternity waiting for the end of time?" He says , not really pointing the question to me. I think it was rhetorical. "Yes I guess." I say. Doesn't hurt to answer anyway.

"So...what now?" He says. "Before we move on with the rest of the eternity , I just want to say I forgive you , and no hard feelings." I say. "Wow...that's mighty big of you." He says. "Well I don't want to spend the rest of eternity hating someone who made a honest mistake. Also I see that you paid for it too , considering you're here with me." I say. "True...still thank you for understanding , it probably wasn't easy to forgive me , and I didn't even think I deserve forgiveness for what I did to you." He says. "Hey if you don't mind me asking what's your name?" I ask.

"If we are to banter until the end of existence , might as well know your name." I say. " It's Spring Bonnie , it used to be just Bonnie , but then the Bonnie you probably know came along." He says. "Yes I know Bonnie and I think I can guess where the "spring" part of your name came from." I say. "Y...yeah...sorry again." SB says to me. "It's okay Spring Bonnie , I forgive you...plus even if I didn't meet my end inside you , it was coming soon anyway..." I say. "What do you mean?" SB asks me.

I sigh. "Well...I was going to die near the end of the month due to a couple different types of cancer bubbling inside me." I say. "Oh...sorry for that." SB says. "Don't be , It's no longer a problem for me anymore." I say. "So what now?" He asks. " Well I guess we talk...wait , I just thought of something. Why were you in the basement to rot , instead of up in the pizzeria with the rest of the Fazs?" I ask. "I...uh...I...I...I don't like to talk about." SB says.

"Okay , I guess I can understand th..." Before I can finish my sentence a light appears in the darkness. "Nick...do you see what I see?" SB asks me. The light itself is bright , showering us in the color of ...gold. "Yeah , yeah I do." I say. "What...what should we do about it?" He asks. "I...I...I can't but feel...like...like I should walk into it." I say. I feel myself moving towards the light. "Wait!" I feel a hand grab my own. "Don't leave me , please." SB says in a desperate tone. I squeeze his hand back. "I'm not , come on let's...let's go." I say. "But...but what if...if..." SB begins , but I interrupt him. "Look whatever is on the other side of this...thing , we'll have each other backs and we'll face it together...sound good?" I ask.

"Ye...yes , that...that sounds good." SB says to me. I reach for the light. As soon as I touch it , all sense of feeling goes away , and I found myself going into something like...slumber...

...

...

...

Gah...my head...

I open my eyes to find myself...well it looks like backstage but...different...

"Brother , are you awake?" A voice calls near me.

"What?" I look up to see Goldie looking down at with me concern.

"Brother , come on it's time to perform." He says to me.

"What are you..." I look down at my hands and body. I nearly scream.

I see that my body is of a steel bunny , coated gold. I have a few scratches , but other then that I'm fine...oh my god...

I'm Spring Bonnie in his prime!

...

End of part 4.


	5. Chapter 5

FNAF: I Just Want A Family To Die With.

Part 5: Shattered Memories

(Nick's Pov)

"Uh...I'm not Sp..." I begin to say but suddenly...I feel...connected to Goldie...like I knew him all my life...since...my awakening. Awakening? What the hell am I going about? My awakening , that's was when I was activated , when out meet my father Mr. Fazbear. Wait...no...that's me , that's Spring Bonnie. But...It's also me...what exactly is going here? Just wha..

"Brother come on , we need to perform." Goldie grabs my hand and hoists me to my feet. "Alright, sorry I was just...sorry brother." I say. Wait...I didn't want to say that...but...at the same time I did. I wanted to say that. But Goldie isn't my brother. Wait , what am I saying? Of course he is! He is my twin of sorts. I mean I'm Spring Bonnie and he's Spring Freddy! Wait , no my name is also Nicholas Angollez. But it's also Spring Bonnie. I ...I honestly don't even know who I am. "Brother? Are you alright?" Goldie asks me. "I'm fine , come on time to show the kids my amazing guitar skills." I say. "Yeah but Bonnie might outskill you soon , so you better watch out." Goldie says this with a smile.

So the original Fazbears are here? Great! I highly doubt that the toys are here though. Unless this is the afterlife , then they just might be. God I just hope so. "Let's go" I say. "Alright Brother." Goldie says to me. I follow Goldie as we walk towards our stage. I spot my guitar lying against the wall. I pick it up and step out , onto the stage with Goldie. Kids stand before us , eager for us to perform. I look off in the distance too see the original Fazs on a stage similar to our own. They are also surrounded by kids eager for them to perform. The gang waves to us and then begins to play. Goldie looks at me and smiles. "Another day , another dollar." He says as he begins to sing. I strum some strings on my gutair , keeping up with his singing. The children cheer and I can't help but feel...happy.

...

Hours Later

...

"When are you going to perform again Spring Bonnie?" A little girl asks me as I walk to the bathroom. "Soon little one , I just need to clean up." I say to her. "Okay." She says as she walks off. I look down at myself. Some soda of some sorts covers my torso. Sigh , as much as I love the kids , I wish they learn how to properly drink soda without it spilling. Oh well , it's just a simple fix. I walk into the boys bathroom and wet a paper towel. I begin to wash the soda off. I hear the door to the bathroom open. I look to see Peter walk in.

I shouldn't know Peter , but I do. Looking at Peter makes me realize... realize I have...memories...memories that belong to Spring Bonnie. I can see it all. I can see his birth , I can see his first performance , I can see my first crush , I can see my first broken servo...wait...what? This are not my memories , their Spring Bonnie's...but they're mine too because I am Spring Bonnie...no I'm Nicholas! God , this conflicting nature..."Yo Spring Bo(Hic)nie..." Peter groggily makes his way towards me. "How are you?" He asks.

Peter...uh...Peter is the performer that pretends to be me , when I'm in charging mood. Usually I'm good with keeping power in check , so I usually don't need his help. "Hey...how much power do you have?" He asks. "I have forty five percent." I say. "Well you could use some charging..." He says. "No we're closing in an hour , I can make it." I say. "Come on pal...you can trust Peter..." He says. "I don't know , you kinda look drunk." I say. " Come on...just let me do one show for the kiddies..." He says. "...Fine." I say. "Just be careful of the springs." I say. "Yeah , yeah I got it." Peter says to me. I begin to shut myself down. The last thing I see is Peter taking off a couple of springs and my suit opening and then...I slip into darkness...

(Springtrap's POV)

Ahhh...my head. "Nick , Nick come on wake up buddy." A voices calls out. I look up to see a man with dark hair looking down at me. "I'm awake dad." I say. Dad? Why did I say that...well because he is my dad. No , no he's not , I'm an animatronic , I'm Spring Nick...spring Nick? What? No I'm Spring Bonnie! I'm Nick in any way or...I look at my human hands and body. I'm wearing some causal clothes. Wait...could I be Nick when he was younger. "So buddy you decided to spend part of your big day sleeping?" Dad asks...or at least my dad for the time being. Might as well go with it.

"Yeah sorry dad , I was just taking a little nap." I say. "Alright Nick. Hey buddy , before we go , you want to tell the fazs goodbye?" He asks me. "Of course!" I exclaim. "Alright sport , come on let's go say bye to the fazs." He says. I follow my dad from the booth area to the long way around to the backstage. As we walk , I gain more and more memories about dad , mom , and some of my friends...no not my friends...Nick's. Wait...I'm Nick. No I'm Spring Bonnie! But I'm also Nick...god this is somewhat conflicting...

"Hey mate." A hear a voice say. I look to see Foxy along with the rest of the crew staring at me. They are not alone , as Marty and the toys are with them. "So you're going now?" Marty asks. "Yeah , I'm sorry , I'll be back I promise!" I hug each and every one of them. It takes a while considering there's eleven of them. They all say see you soon in some way or form. After saying my goodbyes , I reunite with my parents and we walk out of the pizzeria and into the parking lot. "How was your thirteenth birthday sweetie?" My mother asks me. "It was great! Probably one of my greatest parties yet!" I say to mom...god this is weird. This is wrong...but right cause she is my mother. But she's not...god this is weird.

"Come on sport , let's go visit maw , maw." My father says as he enters the car. My mother enters the passenger's seat , and I enter the back seat. Once everyone is buckled and ready to roll , we pull out of the parking lot and onto the busy road. "So Nick..." My dad looks back. "What do you want to do now?" He asks. "Think of somewhere to go in the local area and we'll go there. Any place that meets those requirements." He says. "Well...how about home? I'm feeling kinda tired." I say. "Alright sport. Hey maybe we ca..."

SCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!

CRASH!

I feel myself hit the other side of the car , as a tremendous force shatters glass around me and everything soon fades.

(? POV.)

Gaaah...god. Christ I feel like...everything is heavier. Everything. I slowly get up , my hands on the concrete. I see that I'm in the body I was previously in. A decayed bunny suit...what I became after Peter performed on that faithful day. He must've tripped a spring and..died. Then I must of have been put in the basement to rot for thirty years. Wait...I...I think I truly know who I am now. I have the full memories of two people , one personality , one mind , and one body. The name from when I was reliving Nick's memories...Spring Nick. Kinda sounds stupid but that name fits me who I am the best. A mix of Spring Bonnie and Nicholas Angollez...that's me.

Speaking of the Nick side of me's memories , I can see what comes after the car accident. The hospital bed , the funeral , the tears and pain , the years of being so alone , the diagnosis , the acceptance of death. It's all coming back to me. I start walking around , getting used to this new reality. From what I can guess , when we went into the light , our souls merged and made...well...me. Spring Nick. I think those memories we went through represented the full and total merging of our souls...I think. And now here I am back from the dead as a decayed bunny suit. Hey take what you can get , right?

I look around , to see that I'm in the basement , the scene of our deaths...back when I can be considered two people and not one. I walk to the stairs and look up to see the door leading into the backstage area. I begin to ascend , to get to the ground flood of the pizzeria. The place where my family resides. I can't wait to see them , wait until they get a glimpse of...

"So sorry Nick , we're so sorry...(sob) . I'm (sob) so sorry..."

me...

As I get to the door , the loud wailing of Foxy can be heard in the room just beyond. Well...time to make her day a bit happier...hopefully. I reach for the door with a shaking decayed hand. I slowly open it.

"Who...who's there?"

...

End of Part 5.


	6. Chapter 6

FNAF: I Just Want A Family To Die With.

Part 6: A Happy Reunion.

"Who's here with the old captain? Show yourself!" Foxy screams this at the top of her lungs. I walk into the room. Foxy turns to face me and gasps. "I am, Foxy." I say to her. "Ho...how ..." She staggers back from me. She may be seven feet , but considering my new body , I now have a two feet advantage. So if she thinks I want revenge of any sort , she has the right to be scared. If I wanted to , I could probably snap her pretty little neck petty easily...if a was evil psychopathic murderer who kills family and friends...which I'm not. "Foxy...it's me Nick." I say. "Well...sort of...I..." Before I can finish , Foxy hugs me , her tears now flowing again. "Matey I'm so sorry , I'm so , so , so sorry...I killed you , I killed you , I'm so sorry..." She just chokes this out and begins to cry into my torso.

"Uh...it's alright...you didn't know , you were glitching..." I say in the most comforting voice I can put on. I stroke the back of her head , in an attempt to calm her down and make her happy. "It's alright." I say. "Mate...thank you...also...why does you voice sound different? Also how are you alive?" She asks , breaking her embrace to stare into my eyes. "Uh...you should get the others , we have a bit to talk about."I say to her.

About a hour later.

"And then I woke up , climbed up the stairs , saw Foxy crying , and here we are now." I say to everyone. They all look around at each other in the boots they sit in. Some nervously shift around in their seats. Mike Schmidt , the current night guard gets up. "So...what now?" He asks. "I...I become a performer here and live with the Fazs...if that's okay with them." I say. "Of course Nic...Sp..." Goldie says this trying to remember my new name. "It's Spring Nick , you all can call me SN for short. Also does everyone else agree with these arrangements?" I ask everyone.

"Yes , of course!" Freddy says. "Well yeah , we always love you N...SN. Even if you were still human we would let you live here if you wanted to." Marty says to me. "Mate it's the least we can do after what we did." Foxy says to me. "Alright , I'm glad we came to an arrangement." I say as a thought suddenly crosses my mind. " Wait...what did you guys do with my body?" I ask. "You mean the Nick body of you SN? Well...Mike buried it." Marty says to me. I look to Mike.

"Someone had to do it. Also your body was...mangled behind belief. Almost made me vomit." Mike says to me. "Well it's almost three am , everyone should be powering down...including you SN." Goldie says this to me. "Alright...how do I do that?" I ask. "Well I guess it's like sleeping. Just close your eyes and drift off." Goldie says to me. "Alright...makes sense...also I remember how to do it fully now...also why did you sleep with a stuffed bear?" I ask. Goldie looks at m with wide eyes. "So...you are part Spring Trap." He says. "I mean , it's not like I didn't believe you or anything , but this just confirms it." Goldie says to me.

Everyone says their good nights to Mike and heads off to some place of the pizzeria to power down. I pick the backstage to power down. Foxy , Bonnie , Toy Bonnie , and Toy Foxy apparently power down here too. Not that I mind , there's plenty of room for everyone. I get in some stance of lying down and I begin to power down. My last sight is that of Foxy cuddling up to me. Ha...nice to know even in this state she still thinks of me affe...

Before I can even finish my sentence , I drift off.

...

Uhhh...morning already? I get up...and something feels...off. In fact...everything...feels...off.

"NICK!" someone screams in the distance. Someone needs my help! I run through the halls of an oddly packed pizzeria. Did I oversleep? Wait , why is no one noticing me? It doesn't matter , I need to get to the sound of the voice that called me! I ran to the where the sound of the voice. Just in time to see a hallway with the door at the end closing...

Parts and Services...

I begin to walk towards it...dread feeling in my heart...

I open the door and I look inside...

And I scream.

Inside lies four kids tied up , and two stuffed into suits. Blood oozes out of every pour of the two suits containing dead kids. Standing in the middle of the room is a man with a bloody knife , a purple hoodie , and a marionette mask. He looks at me with glowing purple eyes , and I'm sure he's smiling underneath that mask.

"Ah...such good memories...but I want to make new good memories...and I think you and your "family" can help with that." The man says to me , as he plays with the knife and begins towards me , blood lust in his eyes.

...

End Of part Six.


	7. The Future

(Dear readers.)

(If any of you are dear fans of mine that have been with me since the beginning...all three of you...*Or someone I don't know about, if you're a reader who has read all my stories...thank you.)

(Anywho, you probably been wondering...)

(What the hell have I been doing this past...two months or so?)

(Well..I got caught up with things like a new laptop...and video games...and personal family troubles I rather not delve in..)

(SO...anyway, you may notice I deleted a few of my stories...here's why...)

(I didn't like them. Short and sweet. I found them meh, they didn't lead anywhere, they were connected to other stories that themselves weren't finished, or outright didn't freaking exist. )

(So, I am planning a reboot of sorts, with a mixture of a few plot beats and characters from my stories that I deleted, to try and expand them and place them in a new story. Since my last expedition into story writing, my writing has gotten significantly better!)

(Anyway, here's a few scenarios I have gathered that could be the possible set up to my next story, that will again be a reboot of a few of my stories (Yes, I don't want to die with this family included.)

(Anyway, here we go!)

I don't want to die with this family: As the name entails, this is a more or a less a direct reboot of this story you were just reading. It takes place in the near future, in our world, after the events at a place called "The Five Nights Diner" , that causes the bots there, who strangely enough, where synthetic replicas of the guards and animatronics from various media, fanfic stories, comics, anything they were popular in, their personalities and traits were pre programmed, making them as close to the representations in said media as possible. I was thinking of something along the lines that the place closes down and the bots were scrapped, and we follow in the shoes of the last guard "Nicholas Angelloz" who just was released from the hospital, and is now at home sweet home. Strangely enough he's been having rather...weird dreams about the diner, that seem to become more and more real as time goes on *Cough, cough, hint, hint*

Many nights under the starry sky: A FNAF story set in an anthro AU of sorts, also set in the wild west...not sure how this would work, but hey, it's an idea of mine!

No Sin without Consequence: An Alternative plot of I don't want to die with this family, where Nicholas Angelloz who dies due to his crimes, and is reborn in a rotting hull of metal and synthetic flesh , just around the time the diner closes. So we follow him, as many years later he is found by a Russian brother duo (No, not the ones from Fallout 4, or GTA 4, especially GTA 4 since they were cousins.) and is cleaned up and set up to be the newest attraction in Five Nights of Horror, the successor to the five nights diner...little to their knowing, others know of Nicholas being found..and frankly..they would have rather he stayed lost.

Fazbear mall: Yep...a whole story set around the fake teaser for the third game. Not going to tell how the hell this would work, but trust me, I have a way. Basically all I will say, is that Nicholas finds a seemingly abandoned mall...and shit gets crazy after that.

(Welp..that's all I got for now.)

(Until next time, tell me what you think, what stories I should work on..and..oh..if you're here to learn of any crossovers I have planned..it's still in the works, but it's happening.~)

(Also, if it wasn't obvious, I just want a family to die with , has been cancelled...sorry...ahem...welp..bye!)


End file.
